Optimus Prime (Genesis)
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), the namesake descendant of the original Optimus Prime who left Cybertron Elite Guard, Optimus Prime was reassigned to space bridge repair duty under the supervision of Ratchet. He is a relatively naive and idealistic young leader, prone to long-winded "inspirational" speeches who leads a small and inexperienced Autobot space bridge maintenance team. Recently, his crew has landed on Earth, adopted jobs as semi-official superheroes battling along side with the Teen Titans and currently live in an abandoned Sumdac Systems warehouse. Despite his humble "Bot Next Door" persona, he performs his job with wisedom and dedicated seriousness. He transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, when arriving to Jump City on Earth, he adapts the veichle mode of a crossover between a Semi-trailer and a fire truck. Despite his formidable abilities and skills, not everyone thought so highly of the young Prime. Sentinel Prime sneers at Optimus's lowly repair job, and Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus once held the young officer in low regard. More than anything, Prime wanted to be a hero. He's has the speeches, he hasthe wisedom, he has the moves...but what else is he missing? Maybe The Touch? But since coming to Earth, Optimus has learned the truth about heroism. It's not about glory and destiny, it's about doing the right thing and going to your limit and beyond. Ratchet, for all his cynicism, knows that Prime is a hero, and after seeing him in action, Ultra Magnus himself admitted that Optimus has excellent leadership skills. Appearance :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese) Optimus is somwhat similar to his ancestor even with the colors of red and blue, but he also has the additional colors of yellow, silver, black, blue-black, his face is blue and like all Autobots, his eyes are blue and white irises. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Prowl *Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Zadavia **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East *Titans North *Titans West *Titans South *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *original Optimus Prime (namesake ancestor) *''Generation 1'' Optimus Prime *''Young Transformer Titans Prime'' Optimus Prime *''2007'' Optimus Prime *''Unicron Trilogy'' Optimus Prime *''Animated'' Optimus Prime *''Aligned'' Optimus Prime Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Lockdown *Knock Out *Crusher *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons and Abilites As a special kand of Prime of the Elite Guard, accuipped with blasters and blades,and wields a strong, rocket-propelled, extendable battle axe, as well as multiple arm mounted modifications, including grappler cables, fire extinguishers and bola-whip throwers History Past Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Genesis Autobots Category:Elite Guard Primes Category:Genesis Elite Guard Primes Category:Autobot commanders Category:Genesis Autobot commanders Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Genesis Teen Titans' Allies Category:Alternate Versions of Optimus Prime